Changed for Good
by Edge of Sky
Summary: Sonic Boom - After Eggman is rescued by Sonic and Tails he decides to become a better person.
1. Chapter 1

Changed for Good

Ch.1

Circuitry.

Maybe he might have mixed a wire.

Whatever happened Dr. Eggman did not come out of the accident unscathed.

Sonic could not comprehend the mass of twisted metal and the black plume of smoke rising out of the debris that once held his arch-nemesis. Tails rushed to find Sonic staring numbly at the wreckage, he taken a step back gasping.

"C'mon, Sonic," Tails yelled, yanking his friend by the wrist. "we have to help Dr. Eggman!"

Sonic and Tails could hear whistles, cracks, and ear deafening pops coming from the sizzling machinery.

Sonic located Eggman who appeared unconscious.

Kneeling next to him he placed both of his hands upon his wrists determined to rescue him from the situation he got them into.

Sonic was more afraid then angered, he could feel his heart hammer inside his chest. The smoke was watering his eyes, he clenched his teeth together bracing himself. He felt his knees buckle under the weight he was forced to use to drag Eggman away from the collapsed mecha.

"Geez," Sonic said, through clenched teeth. "could you be any heavier?" he asked himself.

He could hear Dr. Eggman's deep shuddering breaths it was to Sonic's relief he may not have to perform CPR afterall.

"Just hang in there," unclenching his teeth he wheezed. "just a little bit further." he assured the injured Doctor.

Slowly he dragged Eggman into an open field full of fresh clean air.

Tails was the one who called for an ambulance.

Tails dragged out his first aid kit from the tornado rushing to Dr. Eggman's side while they waited for the paramedics to arrive. Sonic fell to his knees providing what little medical attention he could properly administer.

Only, The wounds, the hot smell of iron forced him to gag Sonic's body trembled, he could feel his stomach lurch, making him want to retch, his hands were shaking.

He was lucky Tails was standing next to him while he applied pressure to the lacerations Dr. Eggman suffered from.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails said, he observed the blood drain from his friend's face.

"I'm fine," Sonic coughed, he looked at Tails with wild green eyes. "I'm-I'm fuh-fine-" he quickly scampered to the nearest bush to heave he contents of his breakfast.

"Sonic if you're sick just tell me," Tails screamed. "you aren't okay, your-"

Interrupted in mid-sentence heard a faint thud from behind his back.

Sonic collapsed he surmised.

This day was just getting worse by the minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Sonic staggered to Dr. Eggman's hospital room opening the door as quietly as he could he stepped inside.

He could hear the rhythmic thumping of the heartbeat monitor.

Orbot and Cubot were hovering near their boss.

"So how's he doing?" he asked, stepping towards them.

Orbot pulled up a chair for Sonic to sit upon. "better," he said in a whisper. "he's responding well to the treatment they're giving him. We're just waiting for his fever to break right now."

Sonic's eyes lowered to the ground. "oh," he sighed, he shakily collapsed into the chair Orbot offered him.

Tails opened the door by a crack. "hey, Sonic," he greeted.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic said, lifting his head up. "I, uh, I was just-" he was fumbling for words he couldn't grasp what he wanted to tell him.

Here he was sitting next to his enemy Dr. Eggman; as his arch-rival it really wasn't out of his best interest to feel sorry for him or to be standing in the same room with him.

He felt confused, full of mixed feelings.

"I'd thought I'd find you here," Tails walked up to Sonic handing him a bottle of orange juice. "drink up," he ordered. "the nurse told me you should be fine, I mean you do feel alright enough to leave, right?"

"Course I do," Sonic gasped. "since when was I wasn't?"

Cubot placed a friendly arm around Sonic's shoulder. "don't worry about the Doc he's gonna pull through."

"I'm worried too, Sonic," Tails admitted, in a shaky voice. "there was so much blood-" he paused. "I thought he wasn't going to make it to the hospital in time-I was-" he gulped loudly. "I thought he was going to bleed out."

The room fell silent.

Everyone soon heard a familiar husky laugh. "come to finish the job?" Eggman said, opening his eyes he surveyed the small room he was confined inside of.

"Eggman!" Sonic screamed.

"Boss you're awake," Cubot said, throwing his arms over his head.

"Yes, I'm back," Eggman said, smiling. "what did I miss?" at first he was shaken by his brush with death, but rested his eyes upon Sonic, he was happy to see him again.

"Not much," Sonic said, burying his head in his hands.

Eggman chuckled. "obviously something happened," he said, observing Sonic's behavior. "it's unbecoming of a hero of your caliber to be acting the way you are now."

"He's just shaken up a bit," Tails said, caring to omit a few precious details. "he's had a really long day."

"What happened?" Eggman asked, raising a questionable eyebrow. "you look washed out, what exhausted you this time?"

Sonic didn't respond, he kept his face buried in his hands.

"Do you need me to call a nurse?" Tails said, anticipating an emergency. "maybe we should go home so you can lie down and get some rest." he gently suggested.

Eggman was amused how Tails was fussing over his friend like a worried mother was to a child.

"Yeah, your right, Tails," Sonic slowly raised his head up. "this whole day's taken it's toll on me," he rose out of his chair. "let's go home."

Sonic walked out of the room leaving Tails alone to speak with Dr. Eggman briefly.

"Before I go I'd like to explain what made Sonic so upset," Tails said, wringing his hands nervously. "I think he blames himself."

Which was a reasonable assumption given the fact he was trying to disable Eggman's robot with his spin attack. Sonic was only trying to stop his enemy from destroying Bygone Island and harming his friends and innocent bystanders as always.

Why should he feel guilt for his act of heroism at the cost of Dr. Eggman's safety? Eggman wasn't the type of person someone should waste their feelings upon.

Yet, even Tails had to confess that the times they spent with the Doctor on the grounds of mutual interest. Eggman had become less cold and vengeful in his endeavors to stop Sonic.

He's become more approachable, more friendlier even.

"When Sonic visits again will have a heart to heart," Eggman said, assuring Tails he put Sonic's troubled mind at ease.

"Um, thanks," Tails said, before running out the door to catch up to his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The next morning Eggman spent his time contemplating his actions.

Sonic saved his life.

It wasn't like he had to do it and he wouldn't have been surprised if he just left him for dead. He was the bad guy, the villain, he wasn't supposed to expend all of his energy to save him.

That blue mutant rodent has too much heart.

He actually felt remorse for hurting him? He couldn't imagine any scenario in his mind play that ever had Sonic helping him.

Maybe he could lighten that burden of his a little.

"Sir," Orbot asked, as he poured his employer a cup of water from the carafe. "you seem a little distant." he realised he jostled him from his thoughts.

Eggman inhaled a sharp breath. "morphine drip," he sounded tired. "it eases the pain." not so much the emotional pain he was currently experiencing.

* * *

"Sonic," Tails yelled. "you're going to visit Dr. Eggman again aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Sonic said, stepping next to the door. "I wanna check up on him and see how's he's doing." he shrugged a shoulder.

"You are okay, right?" Tails asked, he was obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic said, smirking.

"I just don't want you beating yourself over what happened yesterday," Tails couldn't bear to see Sonic suffering from this mistake.

Before Sonic made a move to open the door he was standing next to Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks barged inside.

Amy pulled Sonic into a embrace the moment she laid eyes upon him. "I'm so sorry after we all heard the news we were all so worried," she said, quietly. "if there's anything you need to talk about my door is always open."

"Thanks," Sonic appreciated her kind caring nature. "but I'm kind of busy right now." he squirmed his way of her arms to release himself from her steely grip.

"Whatcha up to now?" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"I was about to step outside for some air," Sonic lied.

"C'mon," Sticks said, rolling her eyes. "you can't fool me," she pointed a finger towards Sonic's chest. "this gotta do something with Eggman." she hissed.

"He's not as bad as he sounds," Sonic grumbled.

It was what the truth boiled down to despite their strained relation as sworn enemies.

"I think so too," Amy conceded. "I think somewhere deep within that heart of his there's a good guy waiting to burst free."

She believed in Eggman's potential.

"Why not," Knuckles said, scratching the back of his head. "he sounds like he'd make a good ally."

Sticks on the other hand was not wholly convinced in Eggman's ability to switch from bad to good.

"Whatever," Sticks shaking her head. "he probably did this all on purpose," she growled. "the explosion might be apart of some emotional manipulation and use it against you," her eyes widened in fear. "is that a chance you're willing to risk?"

"Just let me take care of this," Sonic gave Sticks a sidelong glance. "if he's up to something I'll take full responsibility." he promised. "if he tries anything I'll be the one to deal with him personally."

Sonic exited his home racing back to the hospital at break neck speeds.

"I for one hope Sonic will finally get through to him," Amy said, looking out the window.

All she could see was a corkscrew of dust that Sonic left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Spending time bed resting when Dr. Eggman could be inside his lair planning Sonic's demise sounded more productive.

Far be it from an evil genius to his waste time waiting for wounds to heal.

He was more interested in making his dreams of a tyrannical leadership come to fruition. Only, the searing white hot pain that tears through his stomach every time he tried to make a move.

He couldn't chance it, ripping open the stitches would be too risky.

As Orbot had told him he should just relax and take it easy.

If only it were that simple.

* * *

"Hey, Eggman," Sonic said, entering the room.

"Feeling better?" Orbot asked, eagerly. "you look a healthier shade of blue then yesterday."

"Much better," Sonic answered, his eyes drifted to Dr. Eggman.

"The real question is are you emotionally stable?" Eggman said, in a deep gruff voice. "no use hiding your feelings now Tails told me everything."

Sonic felt icy dread pool inside his stomach his mind flooded with panic.

"Take that load off your chest," Eggman surprisingly lucid, he was determined to have his questions answered. "I'd be honest with me if I were you and just because my medication has dulled my senses. It does not mean I'm not as perceptive as you'd like to believe." he warned.

A shaky sigh escaped Sonic's throat.

"It's not like I don't have all day," Eggman whispered under his breath.

"It is true," Sonic said, slowly. "whatever Tails told you I do feel pretty bad about what happened between us-"

Here he was making an unnecessary apology it should be the other way around. Dr. Eggman should be the one feeling sorry for preying upon the helpless public. It was his fault that he nearly crushed himself to death.

It was all of his fault.

Yet he could not deny he was the one who demolished the robot. Ergo Eggman's blood would be on his hands, guilt that he could not wash away.

He was relieved he survived.

"But don't take it the wrong way," Sonic's voice was uneasy and harsh. "it's not like I want you to use this second chance to go back to your evil ways or anything." he was shaking with rage, he clenched his hands into fists. "I saved you for one reason and that's because I don't believe in murder I didn't mean for all this to happen!"

This was when Sonic felt the situation complicate itself.

He did let this happen.

The situation was his fault.

Murder wasn't right and so was Eggman and the schemes he hatches; but by letting Eggman live the cycle repeats itself.

He enabled Eggman, he gave him the right to become his enemy. He couldn't live without the villain and the much needed action he provided on a daily basis.

He was drawn to the pleasure of stopping his plans when he enacted them.

He was the hero.

"Thank you," Eggman mumbled.

A rare expression of gratitude coming from the Doctor.

Sonic was at a loss of words wondering if he was truly sincere. Knowing Eggman this wasn't a ploy, he sounded genuine.

"I'm sorry," Sonic screamed inside of his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

He was sorry for everything.

Sonic soon stormed out of the room without a destination in mind.

He needed to clear his head.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If you haven't already guessed this story is calling back a lot thoughts I had with the episode Aim Low.

Ch.5

Needless conflict?

Sonic stopped running as soon as he reached Meh Burger.

It really wasn't permissible, scratch that it wasn't permissible at all. Conflict for the sake of keeping himself amused was selfish.

This rash decision his friend's made at Eggman's expense to re-motivate him has put lives on the line and he was too stupid and arrogant to realize it.

Whether Eggman's intentions of remaining a couch potato rather than living up to his namesake; he was beginning to believe it wasn't such a good idea to interfere with his life afterall.

It was Eggman's choice.

He was depressed he'd give him that, but it was anyone's guess how long it would last. Stay inside in the comfort of his living room refusing to believe in his ambitions.

Let's face facts it not like he ever wanted him to set out and conquer Bygone Island to begin with.

It was just as easy to let him wallow in his self-pity if it wasn't for Sonic's mentality that required having all of his friends to engage in his active lifestyle.

Eggman's life probably would've gone in another direction.

Probably for the better not worse.

It was just so hard to tell what Eggman would have done to become a productive member of the community again.

He should have been more patient with everyone.

He shouldn't have bothered them, he should have gave them their space when they needed it.

They were all enjoying their hobbies, it's not like they were obsessed with Eggman like he was, they could have cared less.

Now he felt more guilt.

He felt like drowning himself in chocolate milkshakes if it made him feel any better.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Dave the intern couldn't help but wonder if Sonic wasn't just fond of chocolate milkshakes anymore.

He ordered his sixth helping a few minutes ago, not that there wasn't anything wrong with milkshakes.

He wouldn't go condemning Sonic just because he liked drinking a lot of them. He was free to choose how many chocolate milkshakes he wanted, there was no limit a customer could have. He was just concerned by Sonic's lack of vigor.

Sonic was always had a bright and upbeat personality. He actually looked pretty depressed come to think of it.

Something really bad must have happened he hoped he wasn't dumped by a girlfriend or anything too severe.

That would be pretty lame.

* * *

"Where's Sonic," Amy asked, she was standing in a lone stretch of hallway inside the hospital. "I thought he said he'd be here I've searched everywhere for him." her green eyes watered.

Orbot cleared his throat then said. " you have every right to be concerned," he was more than happy to explain. "Sonic's experiencing a great deal of emotion then we all expected after he apologized to Dr. Eggman he left shortly after."

Amy felt uneasy.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Amy said.

"He told us nothing I'm afraid," Orbot suppressed a depressive sigh. "rest assured I doubt he'd stray far from his social support," he answered, honestly. "where ever he is I'm sure he'll be in need of your assistance."

* * *

Dr. Eggman was able to prop himself up with a few pillows to sit up. He wanted to converse with Tails without having to stare at the ceiling like yesterday.

Laying on his back severely reduced his mobility.

"So there was nothing that could be done to convince Sonic at all?" Tails said, he could feel his stomach twist into sharp painful tight knots.

"I tried," Eggman exclaimed to a nervous two tailed fox. "attempting to persuade Sonic he wasn't at fault is a lot harder then you can imagine."

Tails groaned.

"Is there some flu bug going around 'cause it looks like it's catching," Cubot was oblivious to the fact that Tails felt sickened by the news he recently acquired; his face had turned into a scary pale complexion.

"I'd go find him if I were you," Eggman said, urging Tails to go after him. "I doubt his recovery will go as smoothly as you hope it to be," there was no use in lying. "just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't make any rash decisions before I get back on my feet again. I'd hate hear something bad happened to him before I get a chance to unleash my next attack."

Tails had an idea about what Sonic might have in mind and if it meant seeking retribution upon himself to make up for what he'd done.

Excessive punishment?

He couldn't bear to lose his brother over something as stupid as this.

"Hey, Tails," he heard Cubot offering his assistance.

Tails suddenly doubled over in pain, why did he have to go exaggerating this physical ailment?

Why did his body have to respond to negative stimuli in a manner that made him feel like someone was stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach?

He had to face this situation with positivity, but Sonic's feelings towards Eggman was not just some minor setback. This wasn't just some brief episode he was experiencing, this was not something he could get over in one night.

He was going to honor Sonic's feelings until he felt better. If that's what it was going to take until he became himself again.

He was going to be there for him until the very end.

"Tails are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Tails?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Knuckles had trouble dialing Amy's phone number on the cellphone she gave to him.

He was a little slow to punching in the numbers.

His first try he forgot an important digit and accidentally called the wrong person. Fortunately she was gracious enough to embed it inside his contacts which he eventually found with no help from Sticks.

It was hard enough they weren't technological savvy as they liked to be.

But they had an emergency on their hands.

"Amy, you don't have to worry anymore I found him,"

"You found, Sonic," Amy was relieved to hear this.

"He didn't go far he's hanging out at Meh Burger," Knuckles said, reporting his finding. "what should I do now?"

"Just stall him long enough until I can come over," Amy said, she hung up.

He cautiously approached Sonic, since his back was seated towards him he couldn't acknowledge the Echidna that was making his way slowly to his table.

Sticks followed closely behind him.

"Hi," Knuckles said, he placed a hand upon Sonic's shoulder. "you look like you could use some company."

Sonic proceeded to hack and cough choking down the last of his milkshake when he realised Knuckles was towering over him.

"wha-wha-what are you doing huh-huh-here?" he sputtered, he grabbed a napkin from the dispenser to clean the mess he made. "I thought you were playing coconut hurl."

"We finished that game hours ago," Sticks said, pulling up a chair. "we both worked up our appetites so we decided to drop by here."

Sonic didn't believe a word of it. "I gotta go," he said, weakly, but was quickly stopped from budging from his seat.

Sticks rested a gentle hand upon his wrist. "where do you have to be?" she wasn't expecting an immediate response Sonic's eyes were darting around his surroundings. "well, then," she decided to broach an easier subject. "we heard about what happened-"

"Heard what," Sonic interrupting, he refused to maintain eye contact with Sticks. "what did you possibly hear about me that brought you here."

"We're worried about you," Knuckles said, jumping into the conversation. "what's with this lone wolf attitude all of a sudden?" he slammed a fist on the table. "We're your friends you should be able to trust us to help you deal with your problems."

"It's not that easy," Sonic shouted, standing up from his chair. "you wouldn't understand!"

Sticks already could tell where this discussion was about to lead itself.

No implications needed to know that musclebound idiot was strumming Sonic's nerve without understanding the ramifications of his actions. Knuckles wasn't about to hold Sonic's hand and listen with a sympathetic ear like Amy always does.

"Why, what's not so easy?" Knuckles said, brashly.

Sonic wasn't sure he wanted to discuss his problem anymore he fell silent. He felt embarrassed. what would Knuckles say, what good would it be for him to know? So many things he wasn't sure he wanted to share with them yet.

Digging deeper into his fears he felt the need to protect Tails.

He put the ones he loved at risk but it was a necessary evil. It was to this end it was this loss he was afraid to suffer more than he could have ever thought.

He didn't want to lose, but at the cost of a friend's life. He didn't want to pay the price with their blood.

No one should have to make that sacrifice on his behalf.

Eggman had helped recover this phobia again as he realised and he trembled.

"C'mon Sonic," Knuckles growled. "what are you so afraid of?" his patience was wearing thin.

Sonic smiled. "nothing," he said, waving a dismissive hand, he changed the topic. "there's nothing you should be worried about."

"Knuckles don't listen to him," Sticks said, in a quivering voice. "this is what he wants."

"I think I can handle this," Knuckles chuckled.

Sticks wasn't so sure about that.

Knuckles was actually trying to think, he wanted a fix all solution to make it all better he just wanted his friend to be okay.

It's all he wanted to have: Sonic's happiness again.

He wasn't asking for much.

Embittered Sonic went on to say. "if it makes you feel any better then punch me," his eyes were glittering with tears. "be my guest," he yelled grappling with the onset of hysteria. "I deserve it, c'mon Knuckles." he was trying his best to provoke him.

Knuckles soon felt his anger subside. "don't you think you're being too hard on yourself?" he murmured, he wasn't willing to hurt Sonic by request.

This wasn't the Sonic Knuckles knew, he looked frightened and vulnerable.

"Sonic," they heard Tails and Amy scream.

Sonic didn't even bother to look behind his shoulder.

He just wanted to go home.

He just wanted the day to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Let's think back to the very first episode of Sonic Boom. I just have to admit trying to tie two episodes The Sidekick and Aim Low together into a cohesive plot is becoming a challenge for me.

Ch.8

Sticks had to admit she was a little afraid that the situation Knuckles was inviting was going to eventually escalate into senseless violence.

The last thing she ever wanted to see was Knuckles venting his frustration with his fists.

It really helped her to understand he knew what he was doing; that Knuckles could exercise better judgement when pitted against a mentally disturbed friend so he wouldn't be tempted to punch his lights out indefinitely.

It was after Sonic apologised to Knuckles for his irrational outburst he decided to leave the rest to Amy and Tails.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Sonic drew in a ragged breath barely able to finish his sentence. "I don't know what came over me."

Tails remained quiet as he sat next to Sonic.

"It's okay, Sonic," Amy said, her eyes were soft and understanding. "we can work this out," she was willing to listen. "just tell us what's been bothering you." she pleaded, trying to study his empty unreadable expression.

Surrendered was the calming serenity that once possessed Sonic. He felt his chest tighten, grief swelling painfully inside of himself.

As difficult it felt to discuss it was necessary to clear the air.

Sonic shook his head, eyes widened."I'm afraid," he cried, his words coming forth in a choked gasp. "I'm just really afraid." there was no better word to use to describe it.

"What are you afraid of?" Amy asked quite frankly, she sensed the difficulty Sonic had handling such a personal subject.

She waited patiently for him to continue.

"Dr. Eggman doesn't blame you for what happened," Tails said, his voice soft and distant. "he really doesn't." he looked to Sonic with solemn, earnest eyes.

Sonic stared at the clouds gathering at the horizon; observing the azure-blue sky and vibrant sunshine.

A long period of silence followed. "I guess it's losing," came his tentative response, at last. "I just can't handle it when things like this happen. Not even Dr. Eggman deserves this kind of treatment - I mean - it's so stupid when you think about."

"It's not," Amy reasoned.

Sonic closed his eyes. "I think it's for the best I take a much needed break of my own," he heard the collective gasps of his friends. "away from all this hero nonsense."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Later that evening Amy had gathered Knuckles, Sticks, and Tails into her home for an important meeting.

She wanted to make sure that everyone understood there was going to be a dramatic shift in their team dynamic and what was going to be expected of each of them without Sonic's presence.

"We're all going to stand by Sonic and his decision," Amy announced, there was no need to argue considering they were unanimous.

Sticks who was seated next to Amy on the couch agreed. "he could use the rest and relaxation," she rested her hands on her knees. "now we can finally look forward to using all this free time to teaching him how to have some real fun!"

Her definition of fun was definitely not Sonic's idea of having a good time.

"I second that motion," Tails said, raising his hand, he was standing beside Knuckles near the door. "he's counting on us."

Knuckles wore the wildest grin imaginable. "so that means someone's gonna take his place for the time being," he replied, nudging Tail's arm. "look out Bygone Island for a new hero - the, uh, the red-" he couldn't think up a snappy title on the spot like his blue counterpart. "um, gimme a minute."

"How about a year," Amy thought bitterly.

Tails held his arm where Knuckles touched him. "just for the time being," he reminded, feeling sad.

He just wasn't so sure about Knuckles was a suitable replacement.

Amy digressed. "listen, Knuckles please don't take it the wrong way, but-"

"But what we need is another leader," Knuckles replied in a less friendly manner.

"We need someone who thinks and assesses danger before blindly swinging his fists," Amy said, blithely, she wasn't willing to entertain Knuckles suggestion.

She was aware of the animosity he felt towards Sonic and would only serve to boost his ego by satisfying his immature fantasies.

Knuckles growled loudly.

"Forget it," Amy said, harshly, she made brief eye contact with Tails. "which is why I nominate Tails as our first in command." she clasped her hands together sitting them upon her lap. "so what do you think?" she asked him.

Tails merely blinked trying to process the information.

Silence was his only answer.

"It only makes sense," Sticks giggled, kicking her legs back and forth. "there's nothing you can't handle."

Tails bounced on the balls of feet. "well-" a smiled played on his lips, he blushed furiously.

"Don't be so modest," Amy added.

She wasn't about to let Tails opportunity to guide their group be wasted.

"It would be our honor," Amy insisted, ignoring Knuckles impassive glare.

"Alright I'll take the job," Tails said, accepting leadership.

* * *

"Please, sir I suggest you relax yourself," Orbot advised. "you might pop your stitches."

He tried in vain to stop Dr. Eggman from working himself into a hot troubled mess, but failed. Judging by the heart monitor one could say for sure they were going to call someone for much needed medical assistance when he was finished.

After news broke about Sonic stepping down as team leader to become a normal civilian Dr. Eggman had broken out of his groggy stupor.

It was a miracle, three days of his hospital stay so far and he finally managed to overcome the imperceptible haze of the opioids they fed him through his IV.

Orbot could not say he wasn't impressed by the turn of events.

He was brazen as always.

"Calm down, calm down," Eggman shouted. "who can calm down when Sonic's taken a brief respite," his lungs were barely full of breath after screaming.

He was ready to leap out of bed, at the last moment Cubot was forced to restrain their enraged employer from causing further harm to himself.

Cubot's hands were wrapped tightly around Eggman's wrists pinning him against the bed.

"You, you horrid little hedgehog!"

"I'd hate to procure a nurse," Orbot said, in a breathy albeit trembling voice.

He feared the worst.

"Send them, send them all" Eggman challenged, trying to struggle against Cubot's strong grasp, he would not withdraw, he refused. "I'll show Sonic he won't need a vacation not when I'm finished with him!" he threatened. "there'll be nothing left of him!" he said, in a deep angry voice.

"Oh, dear," Orbot said, in pitying tones.

"Why are you standing there for?" Cubot yelled, waiting for Orbot's help. "do something!"

"Sonic only has only your best interests at heart," Orbot said, trying to extinguish Eggman's anger. "he's only trying to reflect upon his actions," he explained. "think of this as another truce."

"With long term consequences," Eggman said, panting for more breath, he no doubt sensed the impact it would have on his future as a villain.

"Something's better than nothing," Cubot grunted.

"He does have a point," Orbot glanced back at the cardiac monitor.

His blood pressure was slowly returning to normal.

Cubot finally released Eggman who reluctantly fell back onto his bed with a surprised omph.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

_No time to slow down._

_Keep moving._

_Gotta go fast._

Sonic's thoughts were consumed with moving quickly, accelerating at the speed of sound.

He travelled a very long distance in a short amount of time. Darting past the blurs that were trees and the lush foliage of the forest he entered only minutes ago.

He listened to the breeze whistling in his ears as the air currents passed him over. The sharp winds buffeting against his body and a hot summer's sun beating upon his back.

He sped along the uneven terrain and undergrowth venturing towards the coast of Bygone Island to seek solitude.

Unbeknownst to him was a rock he tripped over; had caused him to tumble headlong into the barren rock island that was home to Dr. Eggman.

Sonic's eyes clenched shut, a whimper escaped his throat after his body hit solid ground sending a rippling shockwave of pain throughout each muscle and joint.

It was next to impossible to protect himself from Eggman's defenses now he incapacitated himself.

Moto Bugs and Beebots were drawing closer to his position. Sonic's vision stretched and blurred, his surroundings becoming dimmer.

Past the barrage of nausea and debilitating head injury he sustained there were more pressing matters to tend to.

He had to keep moving.

Gotta go-gotta go fast-

Assessing further damage he discovered his hands were hot and sticky with blood and he had trouble moving them.

He hoped he'd reach unconsciousness before Eggman's robot guards decide to finish him off.

It hurt.

His chest constricted painfully, his lungs devoid of air.

He wasn't able to breathe as hot blinding tears pricked at his eyes he laid there waiting for his demise.

All of this trouble because of a rock, he should've watched where he was stepping.

Better luck next time he guessed.

* * *

Everything was safe on the homefront there was no criminal activity to account for today.

Tails was inside his workshop diligently planning schematics for a new invention. He invested all of his time into designing diagrams until late in the afternoon.

His ears pricked up when he heard someone knocking on his door.

Answering it he found it was Amy.

"Oh, hi," Tails said, shocked by the unexpected drop in. "how's it going?"

"I was wondering where Sonic was," Amy asked, poking her head through the door. "I thought he'd be here with you." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I guess I was wrong." She stepped inside, crossing her arms.

"Dunno," Tails replied, equally concerned about Sonic's whereabouts. "he's hasn't been home since this morning."

Amy sighed. "I was going to treat him to some chili dogs."

"I'm sorry you're just going to have wait," Tails said, apologetically.

* * *

It was with mild interest Orbot had observed Dr. Eggman's enemy writhing in pain. He had just come upon his injured foe as he struggled to pull himself up and off the ground.

He was positive Sonic was going to have a harder time fending off the henchbots that were prepared to make him feel their self-righteous anger fueled by the deaths for their fallen brethren.

Orbot acted quickly shielding Sonic from the Motobugs and Beebots that had honed into his location.

"You couldn't have come at a better time," Sonic said, breathlessly, his eyes were fixated on Orbot's back. "never thought I'd see the day-" his mind felt like it was grinding to a slow halt.

"I could say the same for you," Orbot said, sending the henchbots away with the flick of his wrist. "the one time you've managed to disable yourself and Eggman wasn't here to see it." he sounded disappointed.

"Geez, thanks a lot," Sonic grumbled through gritted teeth.

Orbot turned around to face Sonic. "I suppose it was bound to happen one day." he pressed a gentle hand to his chest urging him to rest. "everything has it's time and place." a wise idiom he chose to describe the incident that had befallen him.

Sonic's eyes dropped closed inhaling deeply he felt a disquieting peace before letting the darkness swallow him whole.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Tails yawned, checking his watch. "I guess Sonic's gonna be late coming home today." he said, locking up his workshop.

Amy and Tails found themselves outside breathing in the warm night air.

"I just wonder what's taking him so long," Amy said, nervously biting her gloved thumb. "I hope he's okay." in the back of her mind a suspicion was forming.

"I'm sure he's fine," Tails said, with forced optimism. "he's gotta be." he said, trying to alleviate her anxiety.

"I just got this bad feeling," Amy said, softly.

A feeling of icy dread pooled inside of Tails stomach; as he tried calming Amy his mind had conceived a grim impossible scenario.

What choice did they have?

The idea of something bad happening to Sonic wasn't so far fetched but Tails also wasn't willing to doubt that he couldn't take care of himself. With his practiced self-sufficiency it wasn't unreasonable he couldn't handle whatever comes his way.

On the other hand it really wasn't a daily occurrence that their friend takes off without saying so much of a goodbye and decides to show up in the late of the evening; under the pretense if he ever does come back.

Maybe Dr. Eggman was right, maybe he should be keeping a closer eye on Sonic.

He isn't himself and the last thing he ever wanted to hear was that Sonic was in a situation he could not help himself out of. Tails didn't want to think that Sonic was in any danger - yet he given very few options to handle the apprehension they were feeling.

"We have to make sure he's okay," Amy yelled.

Even though they had no idea where that place Sonic would be.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

All was too quiet.

Dr. Eggman could hear himself breath when he found himself inside Sonic's room.

He was conflicted to say the least sitting in a wheelchair he positioned himself by Sonic's bedside. Gritting his teeth, sucking air through his nose, he slowly released it from his mouth, he counted backwards starting from ten working his way slowly to one.

It was tempting, destroying Sonic as he laid unconscious, but it was against himself to even touch a malicious finger upon his already beaten body.

Given the nature of the accident that had occurred regardless of how absurd it sounded. It would only make sense to the scientifically inclined that Sonic was actually quite capable of inflicting wounds in a less than sensible manner then he ever expected.

He had to admit he should have exploited Newtons laws of motion to his advantage long ago if it meant he got to watch Sonic fall face first onto solid concrete.

Eggman laughed weakly as if he was starting to believe in fatalism. If Sonic only took more care to observe the ground beneath himself he wouldn't be here at all.

It was Sonic's fault that landed him in this predicament.

Yet, he couldn't help feel sorry for him since Orbot had mentioned he had been stabilized by a pair of EMTs and admitted him to the hospital only hours ago. What he wasn't so sure about was why Sonic had bothered visit his lair when he knew no one was occupying it.

All Eggman could wonder what Sonic had in mind.

* * *

Light flooded Sonic's eyes he suddenly regained consciousness.

Startled, his eyes widened, his heart racing, and the darkness receding, melting into his subconscious again he could feel it, he sensed the presence of someone else inside the room with him.

"Fancy meeting you here," he heard Eggman say. "do you come 'round often?"

Sonic's mouth was parched from the dry winds he exposed himself from the speeding dash as he struggled to keep his eyes open under the violent winds from earlier that day.

Sonic licked his chapped lips, hesitant to respond.

"While I do remain infirmed Orbot has enlightened me as to your recent whereabouts," he said, raising his voice. "I may not be around to keep constant surveillance within my stronghold," he thoughtfully pointed out. "Reconnaissance is easy when searching for available immediate information that pertains to suspicious activities."

A shiver crawled up Sonic's spine.

"What were you doing near my lair?" Eggman asked, sweetly.

Too exhausted and sore to move he laid still.

"To be honest," Sonic replied, his eyes seemed vacant. "I-I guessed I might've fell into it."

"might've," he thought.

That was a lie if he ever heard one.

His throat was tight and dry which made it hard for him to speak with a crystal clear clarity.

A deep whine erupted from the back of his throat when he clutched his hands into weak fists. The sharp stinging sensation reminded him he had cut the palms open.

His hands were swathed in thick gauze and arms covered in bandages.

"I've also been informed that you're team is under new management care to explain?" Eggman asked, pressing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "this wouldn't have anything to do with me now would it?"

Sonic's throat clenched shut, his eyes watering, he could feel the dryness in his mouth, the soreness of his throat.

It's not like Eggman didn't already know.

"I hurt you," Sonic said, choking for air. "I don't know why, but it's not okay, I'm not okay," he rasped. "is that what you wanted to hear?" gathering the courage to do what was right of his conscience.

"And my island fortress," Eggman asked, again, his voice quiet, serious. "it had nothing to do with any pre-emptive measures to gain the upper hand?"

"No,"

Dr. Eggman was unsure what to do became quiet staring at Sonic with disbelieving eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

"Sonic, Sonic where are you!" Amy screamed. "c'mon Sonic where did you go?" her voice an echo, she felt fear seizing her heart when no answer came.

Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks had already finishing canvassing the island searching it's various regions in hopes of recovering their missing friend.

Unfortunately all of them came up empty handed.

They soon found themselves standing outside of the vacant shack Sonic called home.

That rackety old hut where they shared their time together it only made sense that Amy would be sitting on his porch waiting for his return.

"Now's not the time to fall to pieces," Knuckles advised, as he listened to Amy gasp, choking back tears.

"Yeah, Amy he's bound to turn up sometime." Tails said, trying to maintain a positive attitude towards the worsening situation.

"I keep telling you it Eggman's behind this," Sticks yelled, her anger erupting, she was determined to unmask his criminal intentions. "it's the perfect setup guys you gotta trust me on this one I know I'm right this time!"

"Sure you are," Knuckles said, sarcastically.

* * *

Hiding behind the bushes were Orbot and Cubot who had the privilege of overhearing Sticks hackneyed conspiracy concerning their employer, it was unnerving to listen to.

"I swear," Orbot smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Is it me or is she spiraling into a psychotic episode?"

"Beats me," Cubot cried. "I'm just afraid of what they might do to us!" he grabbed Orbot by his shoulders shaking him violently.

"As Dr. Eggman's subordinates it's a risk we must take!" Orbot said, pushing Cubot towards the direction of Sonic's friends.

"Do we have to?" Cubot whined.

"I'm afraid so," Orbot groaned, following behind his yellow cubed companion.

* * *

Sticks had abruptly stopped speaking when she saw something within her the corner of her eye that distracted her.

"Thank goodness that's over," Knuckles said, happily with the roll of his shoulders.

"No," Sticks hissed. "over there!" she pointed out Orbot and Cubot to everyone. "see I was right all along!"

"Oh, please," Orbot said, in disgust. "your theory holds as much water as a sieve."

"What would you know," Sticks yelled.

"For one Dr. Eggman would not carry out such an impractical and unrealistic scheme as you just proposed. Why, have you ever considered that your explanatory hypothesis is really just a product of your persecutory paranoid dispositions?"

Orbot was defensive as he tried reasoning with the feral badger.

It was a hopeless battle when pitted against someone who was happy to remain ignorant and uneducated.

Her reasoning had made Cubot sound like a genuis.

"The flying monkeys were a nice touch though," Cubot complimented.

"So why are you here?" Tails asked, calmly. "you don't show up out of the blue for no reason at all."

"By Dr. Eggman's orders we were summoned here to tell you about Sonic-" Orbot was stopped in mid-sentence when Amy stepped in front of him.

"What happened," Amy said, wiping her red rimmed eyes with the back of her hand.

"Here we go," Cubot only wished he had eyes to roll.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

"So it was you!" Sticks shouted, her eyes livid with anger.

"Of course, it was me," Eggman said, his expression sober. "it was a plan worthy of my cunning intellect, the ambush was a success," stroking his mustache, he smirked. "Tails as my newly appointed rival I expect better from you in the future. To think Orbot and Cubot are to thank for executing my brilliant scheme all on my behalf."

Apart from the obvious lie Dr. Eggman had fabricated at Sonic's expense his adversary was in no position to make an argument.

Tails ears folded against his skull. "Suh-Sonic-" he stammered.

"Wow," Knuckles said, leaning against the wall. "that is pretty evil now that you mention it." surprisingly he kept his calm cool composure.

"You, you were the ones who hurt Sonic?" Amy said, her face was pale and haggard. "I can't believe this." she placed a hand to her chest.

When Orbot and Cubot were stunned speechless Dr. Eggman sent them both a venomous glare. With reluctance they begrudgingly played along, as if they had little choice.

"Uh, yeah," Cubot yelled, shaking a fist in the air. "that's right!"

"We couldn't have done it without him," Orbot said, recovering his voice. "why I'd be careful, Tails" he warned. "Dr. Eggman has become more fearsome and ruthless than ever."

Their dramatic acting performances were cringeworthy.

"He never saw it coming," Eggman said, smugly.

Amy rushed to Sonic's bedside.

It was a shame they couldn't hear Eggman laugh under his breath. "go get her, Sonic," he whispered, his mood brightening.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

"Sonic,"

He moved his head reacting to Amy's voice.

Sonic blinked his eyes a few times clearing away the blurred impressions of his surroundings.

"Hey, Ames, hey guys..." Sonic said, his voice trailing away decided to leave this thought he wasn't sure what else to add to it.

"We were worried about you," Amy said, she was clearly shaken, but relief suddenly washed over her expression.

"Again," Tails added.

Sonic smiled then wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a weak embrace. "don't worry it'll be okay." he swore before closing his eyes, with those words he released Amy from his arms deciding to lie back down.

"I sure hope so," Amy whimpered, blinking back tears.

"Is this a moment," Eggman interrupted, thinking aloud. "if this a moment I'm going to let myself out."

Orbot grasped the handle grips of the wheelchair in eager anticipation.

Each of Sonic's friends said nothing for the time being, he was serious about their answer.

No response ever came.

"I'll be leaving now," Eggman said, breaking the apprehensive silence. "looks like we've overstayed our welcome," he snapped his fingers. "Cubot get the door." he ordered.

"Sure thing, boss." Cubot said, proceeding to the exit.

"By the way before I go," Eggman said, with a wince. "it will be my pleasure-it will be my-my,uh-" he groaned, stopping in the middle of his sentence.

He wasn't prepared with his usual witty banter instead he bowed his head grimacing.

His stomach, a dull ache forced him to re-focus his attention; his thoughts were consumed with trying to relieve the pain.

"I'll see all of you later," Eggman assured, waving them goodbye.

Orbot rolled his employer into the hallway where they were out of earshot to engage in their own private conversation.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day," Orbot said, surprised.

"What's the big deal?" Cubot said, he did not understand the significance to what Orbot was about to explain.

Eggman's hands were drumming on the armrests of his wheelchair pretending not to care or listen.

"His capacity for compassion," Orbot replied, even if Dr. Eggman had a different way of showing it.

Eggman smacked the back of Orbot's head. "calm down," he shouted, eyes blind with white rage. "nothing's changed between us," he scowled. "this is only temporary remember that."

"Yes, sir," Orbot said, rubbing the back of his sore head. "of course, sir."

"We won't make the same mistake of thinking you care about Sonic," Cubot said, sighing.

"That's what I thought I heard," Eggman said, folding his arms across his chest. "we are not friends," he harrumphed. "since when did I explicitly state we were friends?"

"Whatever you say," Orbot said, his eyes settling on Cubot.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

The edges of Sonic's vision blurred and refocused when he opened his eyes the next morning. Still half dazed and tired he was treated to watching Dr. Eggman reading the news who was sitting next to his bedside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, noticing Orbot and Cubot were nowhere in sight.

"This is the whole point behind a truce, isn't it?" Eggman said, in a subdued voice, never bothering to make eye contact with Sonic he continued to skim over the latest headlines.

A brief moment of silence passed.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Sonic said, he experimentally flexed his hands, as he expected the wounds still felt tender.

"Feeling any better?" Eggman said, he folded the newspaper over laying it on his lap.

"Why are you even here?" Sonic said, in a rushed breath. "don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?"

"Just trying to make friendly conversation," Eggman said, smiling mischievously. "it's not like I have anywhere important to be."

"Whatever," Sonic growled.

It was hard to believe his arch-nemesis was remotely interested about whether his health was improving or not to be honest he felt kind of felt uncomfortable. He wished he could escape through the open window only he knew it was an impossible feat after he re-assessed his injuries from yesterday.

He was in fact Dr. Eggman's captive audience.

He couldn't help but cringe.


End file.
